


Destined

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, a fun interpretation of the trailer clips, misinterpretation of marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: - He grimaced when the rope bit into his arm, but she ignored it; opting instead to push the sleeve of his grimy shirt back, exposing his Mark. If he wasn’t so focused on the Queen, he would have noticed the awkward shifting and side-eyes of the women around him.“Why do you have this?” She demanded, her sharp nails digging into his skin.He stared up at her in confusion. “It’s my Soulmark.” -





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> First Wonder Woman/WonderTrev fic!!!
> 
> Sooo….I’m really really excited for the new Wonder Woman movie coming out next month and I’m really deep into the Wonder Woman, Steve Trevor, and WonderTrev trashcans…It really was only a matter of time before I did a fic like this :p  
> Because - well - I’m me, I had to do a Soulmate!AU! I’m using the classic ‘Soulmates have matching Marks’ trope for this and I’m also running with the idea that the Amazons don’t get Marks and are really confused as to why this man shows up with a tattoo on his arm. 
> 
> If you’ve seen a lot of the trailers for WW you might also notice that I’ve changed some of the details to make this idea work. So just a forewarning on that!
> 
> Oh, and this first part is just a short little thing that sort of gives an idea of the Themyscira idea of the Soulmark...okay that's probably an awful explaination

**Destined || Part One**

 

Hippolyta peered up at the high walls of the armory and she drew her horse to a halt, the others behind her following suit. “The Gods gave us many gifts; one day you’ll know them all.” She looked over at the horse next to her and a small smile played along her lips. “This is where we keep them.”

 

This was her daughter’s first time to the armory and the excitement Diana exuded certainly reflected that.

 

She dismounted, waiting for Diana to come and join her before taking a hold of her smaller hand and leading her through the open doors. They walked in silence as she brought her daughter deeper into the great stone building and closer to their most prized possession. 

 

Finally stepping into the open-aired room, Hippolyta had to smother the smile that threatened to bloom as a result of Diana’s amazed gasp.

 

“It’s beautiful.” 

 

She nodded in agreement. She had the exact same reaction when her own mother had first shown her the sword. 

 

“Who would wield it?”

 

It had been her own dream; that one day she would step forward to remove the _God Killer_ from it’s home. In fact, wielding it was the dream of every Amazon who was able to lay eyes on it, but, alas…

 

“Only the fiercest among us even could,” she answered.

 

Hippolyta looked down at her daughter, whose eyes were trained on the glittering weapon. She gently placed her hand over the black lines between Diana’s small shoulders.

 

“And that is you, Diana.”

 

It was her destiny.

 


	2. Part Two

**Destined || Part Two**

 

 

Okay, now Steve wouldn’t exactly go out on a limb and say that the Amazons had been _super_ hospitable towards him, but - as he flexed his biceps under the golden rope tied around his upper torso - they had been far more hospitable to him _then_ than they were now. 

 

 _Well_ , at least _one_ had been.

 

“So you did _not_ mean to find our island?” The Amazonian Queen, Hippolyta, kept a measured gaze upon his kneeling form. Her intimidating presence, only made more intense by her gilded armor and fur trimmed cape, ensured his focus stayed on her and not the beautiful, brunette Angel standing several feet from him. 

 

The rope strained again as he took in an even breath, willing himself to refrain from rolling his eyes. She’d asked him the same questions repeatedly for some time now. To be frank, he was getting quite tired of it. “No, I didn’t. I don’t know how I got here. As I said, my plane was shot down and I hit the water. I only briefly remember waking up on the beach.” His sky blue eyes flickered over to meet Diana’s own dark brown ones. “And the next thing I know I was waking up in your healing house.” 

 

The silence that filled the room when he finished speaking was near deafening.

 

Nobody spoke. 

 

Nobody moved. 

 

All eyes stayed focused on Hippolyta; who - in turn - stayed focused on Steve. The seconds dragged on as she simply stood there, watching him, with her hands clasped in front of her. Finally, she lifted her chin a fraction. “Seeing as you cannot lie with the lasso around you -” _Wait…what?_  “- I must admit that I believe your story. So, you are cleared on that aspect.”

 

He blinked, his brows scrunching minutely. _On that aspect? What else was he ‘in trouble’ for?_ The Queen’s words should have filled him with relief; instead they filled him with worry. 

 

Steve didn’t get a chance to voice his question because within an instant, Hippolyta had strode forward, grabbed his left wrist, and tugged his arm forward. He only just managed to stay upright.

 

He grimaced when the rope bit into his arm, but she ignored it; opting instead to push the sleeve of his grimy shirt back, exposing his Mark. If he wasn’t so focused on the Queen, he would have noticed the awkward shifting and side-eyes of the women around him.

 

“Why do you have this?” She demanded, her sharp nails digging into his skin. 

 

He stared up at her in confusion. “It’s my Soulmark.”

 

Her head tipped to the side. “Soulmark?”

 

The way she said it perplexed him even more. “Yeah.” _Wow, it’s like they -_

 

“What is the meaning of it?”

 

_\- don’t even know what a Soulmark is._

 

Steve gaped at her in shock. “You don’t know what a Soulmark is?” A quick glance around the cavern revealed to him that the other Amazons were just as puzzled as their queen. Her hand tightening on his wrist brought his attention back to her. “It’s the way we find our Soulmates. No one really knows how the phenomenon started, but everyone gets one.”

 

“How?” Wow, she did not beat around the bush.

 

“They just appear. For some it’s when our Soulmate is born and for others it’s there when they’re born. Mine appeared when I was four years old. I was playing at the time and all of a sudden my arm itched like the dickens. I looked down and…” He twitched his arm. 

 

She tugged his arm again, his core muscles tensing so he wouldn’t fall over. “You are saying that you have had _this_ since you were a _child_?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _This_ mark? You have had _this specific_ _mark_ since you were a boy?” She all but snarled the words at him and Steve had to focus to keep from flinching away. 

 

“Yes!” He implored. _What the hell was this about???_

 

Hippolyta leveled a glare at him. “Do you know what it means?”

 

His blond hair brushed against his forehead when he gave his head a confused shake. “Yeah, it means that my Soulmate has the sa -”

 

“No!” This time he finally did flinch away as she leaned closer towards his face. “Do you know what it _means_?”

 

Confusion filled him for several more seconds before the light-bulb went off. “You mean it’s symbolism?” At her curt nod, he shook his head. “All of the Marks are random, they don’t have meaning besides that a Soulmate has the matching Mark.”

 

With that, Hippolyta pulled away, dropping his wrist. “Come,” she demanded and strode off past him. The Amazon holding the end of the lasso pulled him to his feet and guided him after her. 

 

She brought them outside to where several horses were tied up. He was then hauled up onto the back of a chestnut horse and had to concentrate on not falling off of it as they rode through the stone pathways. Steve figured they rode for approximately fifteen minutes before they dismounted outside of a massive stone structure and he was pulled through the double doors.

 

The walk from there didn’t last long; the Queen taking them through corridors that lead up and around until they entered into an open, high-walled chamber with a dome-like, metal sculpture in the center. It was before this twisting structure that she halted, motioning for him to be brought forth. When Steve finally shuffled to her side, Hippolyta dipped her head towards the metal. 

 

It was then - as he really observed the sculpture - that he saw it. 

 

The sword. 

 

The focal point and reason for the structure, it stood suspended in the center. The blade was long and made from a gleaming metal - one he had no doubt created a razor sharp edge. From this distance, he could see the etching down it’s center, but he couldn’t make out what it said. Probably something in a language he couldn’t read. And the handle - his eyes widened when he saw the handle. While the end fanned out into two small points, the brassy metal twisted down into identical dragon heads that circled around the base of the blade.

 

He cut his eyes down, lifting his forearm and moving the fabric aside. “Oh my God,” he whispered, his eyes flicking back and forth, trying to take everything in. 

 

They were the same. The sword and his Mark - they were the same. Granted, the Mark was more…abstracted, but the sweeping black lines….

 

There was no mistaking the similarities.

 

“Life is killing all the time and so the goddess kills herself in the sacrifice of her own animal.” The Queen’s voice echoed about the armory. “The _God Killer_. Forged by Hephaestus and wielded by Zeus, it is one of our most prized possessions. For centuries, it has had it’s home here; waiting for the person who’s power is formidable enough to wield it.”

 

Steve turned his head in shock, stammering, “You - You don’t think that its me -”

 

“Hardly,” she said, cutting him off. “You are a _man -_ a _mortal._ This sword has been destined for someone far more powerful.” She looked behind her - a cue - and Steve heard footsteps come up behind him. 

 

Diana stepped before them, and indecipherable look on her face as she met his eyes. Her golden armor glittering in the light that filtered down from above.

 

Once again, Steve was dumbstruck by her beauty.

 

“My daughter, Diana, has been destined to wield this sword since her birth. She was chosen by the Gods to do so.” Her brown eyes flickered away to look at Hippolyta. “And we have been training her in preparation for that moment.”

 

In one fluid motion, Diana turned around and pulled her braid to the side. 

 

There between her shoulders sat a mark. 

 

A Mark that matched his own.

 

A Mark that matched the sword.

 

Steve’s breath hitched in his chest and he fell to his knees, the action causing Diana to turn back to him. He stayed on the ground, staring up in awe at the woman he was destined for.

 

“It seems, Captain, that that moment is now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!! ♥
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!


End file.
